The Undoing of Brendan Brady
by Rubix84
Summary: Another one of my little practice one-shots. This time set at an undetermined point in the past probably about November/December 2010


**A/N Still just having a little play around and experimentation with my 'smut' writing. Practice makes perfect 'n' all that. Again no real title in mind when I wrote this, just messing about and seeing what came out.  
**

**Hard M so please don't read if that's not your thing.**

* * *

**The Undoing of Brendan Brady**

I rolled over in bed, and there it was. That smell of Steven. Steven and sex. I inhaled it deeply savouring the delicious scent for a moment. Perhaps I had been too quick in kicking the lad out earlier. There was always room for seconds weren't there? Didn't mean anything that I was unable to get my fill of the boy. He was just a good fuck, that was all. Surprisingly good.

I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was only midnight, early still. I could go out, check out one of the gay bars, remind myself what I was missing out on there. Steven was not the only tight arse around here. Would probably do me good to change things up a little. Nothing I hated more than monotony. Too restless to ever settle for anything or anyone for long.

Making my decision I scrambled out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a jumper, slipping on my boots and then grabbing my leather jacket as I walked out of the front door. The air outside was frosty, so that I could see my breath as I walked along. I hurried my pace a little; eager to escape this cold night and get somewhere warm. I swear my intentions were to head towards the local gay haunts but somehow I found myself staring up at the tatty door of Steven's rented flat on the run-down ex-council estate he lived on. Well it was easier, and I had never really taken to gay bars; only normally went as a last resort, I found the desperate need to shag anything going a bit of a turn-off truth be told. Anyway it made sense to make the most of it whilst I knew Amy and the little ones were away.

Reassuring myself about what I was doing here I knocked loudly on the door, and then waited. Eventually I heard the inner door open, then the lock being turned. The door swung back to reveal Steven standing there like manna from heaven. He was just wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt and was all slender limbs and glowing skin. His light brown hair was sticking up in all directions, the front falling over his forehead, soft and messy. It was worth surprising him just to see his perfect mouth fall into that little 'O' shape, his full lips gloriously parted. Just how I like them.

"Err Brendan what you doin' here?" he greeted me.

Take control I told myself, get what you came here for then go. Leave him in no doubt what this is about. "Steven," I pushed him backwards, my hand firm on his chest, back into his flat, kicking the doors closed behind us with my foot. I could read Steven like a book, his blue eyes already darkening with lust, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. It made me feel powerful to know I had such an immediate effect on the lad. He knew what was coming and he wanted it. Wanted it from me. He was still nervous though. And this was good. Kept him in check. Made him talk though. A lot. A mile a minute.

"Can I get you somethin' to drink? water, tea, coffee? I don't think we have any beers in, Amy's got some god awful fruity punch thing in the cupboard though."

I placed my finger against his lips, then another against my own, signalling to him to be quiet. I hadn't come for the beverages. I just needed to take the edge off and then I would be gone. Though I might have to check out Amy's fruity punch thing some other time. Steven stopped talking as commanded, staring at me as I moved my hand to brush the hair back from his forehead, tucking it gently behind his ear. He was giving me that look, the one buried under the desire, but that still snuck through. That look of veneration, like he wanted to be me or something. It was a look that made me want to protect him and hurt him in equal measures. He was a fool to want to be like me. He would learn that soon enough. I looked away from his eyes back to his sweet glistening lips; humming low in my throat as I recalled the gratification they had given me earlier. I could begin to feel that raw energy vibrate off the boy, but he stood his ground, not closing the gap like he might have once tried to. He was learning that this deal came with certain stipulations. The main one being I was in charge. I said when and where and how.

I held us there for a few seconds longer, enjoying the feeling of the building tension between us, but sure in the knowledge that if I wanted to I could walk away right now and not look back. I could, but I didn't. Instead I lowered my head a little, taking Steven's mouth hungrily with my own. I can almost feel the release of built-up energy from Steven's side as his whole body relaxes into me, and his lips part naturally allowing my tongue to dive and explore deep inside his mouth. His hands are firm on the back of my head, anchoring me there to his lips, pulling me closer still. I break the kiss and whisper huskily into his ear, "bedroom." I am already starting to feel a growing hardness below. On both our parts.

I don't wait for Steven's response, pretty certain about what it would be, and make my way down the short corridor to his bedroom, sensing him following close behind. "Strip," I order him, keen to get what I came for. He looks a little unsure all of a sudden, still a residual naivety about the whole thing. I like it. It reminds me that I am the only man he has ever been with. "Steven!" I cock my head to one side and raise by eyebrows in expectation. He complies. First lifting his T-shirt off over his head in one swift movement, his arms up stretched exposing his ribs under tanned planes of smooth flesh. He looks at me now a little uncertainly. I take pity on him, deciding instead to hook a finger into the elastic waist of his boxer shorts and pull him back towards me.

His body collides with mine, and I tilt his head up slightly with a finger underneath his chin. His eyes are almost black now with the weight of desire, it sends a shiver down my spine. I kiss him again, feeling his confidence grow as his tongue meets mine in a dance of domination. I want to feel his bare skin against mine. He emits a low moan as I pull back from him, but he is satisfied when I quickly remove my top before drawing him back to me catching his mouth with mine again.

I start to feel like I'm engaged in a teenage make-out session, not that it doesn't feel good, but that is not what I'm here for. I walk him backwards, not breaking the kiss, until the back of his legs hit the bed. He nearly topples apart from his grip on my body keeping him upright. I finally come up for air, smirking at him as I push him dead centre in his chest, so that he lands flat on his back on top of the duvet, causing him to laugh. He watches me as I remove my boots, and then my trousers, so I stand naked before him. His tongue subconsciously licks at his lips again. If possible his eyes darken further. I can see his breathing increasing by watching the heavy rise and fall of his chest. I stand there a moment allowing him to admire, for his desire to permeate ever corner of his body until I knew he would be super sensitised to my every move and touch.

Just watching him watching me I could feel my cock twitch. I know he noticed it as his eyes travelled south down my body. I began to feel that need for a release start to build. I might have already had him earlier that night, but I was becoming impatient to claim him again. I clambered onto the bed, my legs astride Steven where he lay, his hands immediately coming up to play on my chest. A memory of his hot wet mouth around me caused a shudder to rip through me. That perfect dirty mouth. I pressed my lips to it hard, grazing his lips with my teeth, pulling at them slightly. Steven groaned beneath me, his hips bucking up looking for some friction. I pulled his boxers off, allowing his erection to spring to attention. The flawless shaft already tipped with a little pre-cum. I smiled to myself. Hardly started and we were both more than ready.

I wrapped by hand around Steven's erection allowing the gathering moisture to help slide my hand up and down. The boy below me let out another low moan as he tried to raise his hips in time with my hand. I pondered about carrying on my ministrations; driving him crazy, watching him come undone beneath me, hearing him beg for me. Maybe later. Right now I had my own itch that needed seeing to. One hand still leisurely stroking him, I allowed the other to trail a path past his balls to his hole. I gently traced a circle round and round, gradually applying more and more pressure, feeling it begin to contract and expand for me.

Steven looked bereft for a moment, as I had to leave the bed to retrieve my tube of lube and condoms from my trouser pockets. I coated my fingers generously, looking at Steven seeing him give me the nod. Carefully I inserted one, and then another, and another as I stretched him out as slowly as I could manage. The feel of him around my fingers gradually drove me wild until I could no longer wait to be buried deep within him. Hurriedly rolling a condom on I kissed Steven deeply, providing him with some distraction as I eased in. I could sense him tensing up below me.

"Ye okay Steven?" I tried to be patient. The feeling was overwhelming for me. The heat and pressure and friction, his muscles squeezing me. There had been many others, but somehow none of them quite measured up to what I had been experiencing with Steven over the past few weeks. I waited, kissing and caressing his face soothingly as he became accustomed to me inside of him. 'It gets easier Steven' I had promised him after that first time.

Steven began to gingerly rock his hips against mine, the shades of discomfit in his eyes disappearing. I began to move. All too quickly I felt myself crashing to a crescendo of moans from beneath me, as wave after wave of white-hot pleasure left my body. I collapsed on top of Steven, trying to remain aware not to crush him, but not altogether succeeding. I could feel the contractions of his muscles around me as his own orgasm hit.

Finally I rolled gingerly to the side, just feeling the warmth of the body next to me, trying to collect myself. My eyes and limbs felt heavy with satisfaction. I should move before sleep overtakes me. I felt the weight of Steven's arm fall across my chest. He was always more confident in the aftermath. I half-prayed he would not ask me to stay again, I half-prayed he would.


End file.
